


Elemental Warfare

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimension Travel, High School Student Levi, Levi is good with knives, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a delinquent who fell from a four-story building and woke up in an entirely different dimension. A dimension that consists of four main Lands, each land is controlled by the four elements: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Each of the Land’s heirs is bestowed of a gift to control an element. But an unknown force is tipping the balance of nature causing destruction.</p><p>What is Levi there for? Is he the savior? Or someone that will cause destruction?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe... Smut in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man in the River

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my head is full of stuff that I wanted to write. I was trying to write my other fics but this idea just came up. I need to write this somehow.

_I feel as if I’m floating. I could feel my surroundings, the air that surrounds me caressing me as if I’m a feather floating. I could hear water flowing somewhere and knowing its presence drapes in a sense of comfort and love. I could feel the earth moving, the cracks and tremors it makes as the mantle slowly moves beneath me. I could feel heat somewhere but it’s never hot, it was comforting and warm._

_I opened my eyes and was invaded by a bright light. As my eyes adjusted, I could see that I’m in a field of tall grass, it stretches from all directions._

_I felt another human’s presence I turned to see a man standing a bit far from me. I could make out that it’s male but he’s too far away to see what he’s wearing but for some odd feeling I can sense that he’s smiling at me, beckoning me to come. I know him but at the same I don’t. I slowly lift my feet from the ground, moving ever so slowly. The said man holds his hands stretched to welcome me and I could feel warmth wrap around me._

_“Who are you?” I asked. Barely a whisper, I am not sure if he ever heard it or the wind carried it away._

_“I will wait for you. Come and find me.”_

_That is all the man said before everything went dark._

 

Levi woke up to the sound of his alarm.

It took him a few minutes to realize that he’s awake. He knows he was dreaming something good but he can’t remember what it is; however, he could feel a sense of calm – feeling that he never felt for quite a long time.

Ever since everything in his life crumbled, he is always fighting for his life since he ran away from his abusive uncle. He’s always sleeping with a small knife under his pillow; he finds it ironic since that very knife is a present from his uncle. The very same uncle who throws punches and kicks him as if he’s a punching bag ant human.

A soft but firm knock tear him from his reverie.

“Levi, wake up! It’s the start of school remember?!” at that the voice was gone. Levi could hear a sound of feet padding downwards to where the kitchen is located.

That voice belongs to Levi’s friend, Erwin Smith. He knew him since he was a child and when Levi ran away, Erwin took him in. His family welcomed Levi as if he’s a distant relative. He even has his own room like he’s part of the household.

Levi was lucky. That was the only luck he has in his whole life, though.

Levi groaned and stood up. He went to the bathroom to prepare for school. He’s in his last year in high school and even though it’s his last it is still far until graduation.

Levi can’t wait to finish high school. He doesn’t have any plans yet but he wants to work, if someone wants to hire him. He doesn’t have the cleanest record in his school, he’s been suspended and in detention for far too many times to count. His only saving grace is his intelligence and skills, that is, fighting skills.

He’s known as the school’s strongest, even the largest student in the school can be taken down easily. Since he’s smaller than the average, bullies tend to navigate their way to him. But they didn’t know that Levi fought his way out of his uncle’s grasp, even after he got away he still needs to fight. That was the only way he could live from this cruel yet beautiful world.

Levi went down stairs for breakfast which usually consists of toasted bread, butter and coffee. After eating breakfast Erwin and he went to school.

“Will you go to the opening ceremony?” Erwin asked.

“No.” Levi replied.

Erwin sighs but didn’t say anything. He was used to Levi not going to the opening ceremony, the blonde has been trying to get him to go to it for the past three years but the raven haired was stubborn.

“You know where to find me” is all Levi said before parting ways.

Erwin nodded and went his way to the gym.

While Levi went to the roof of the school, students are not allowed up there but when did Levi follow the rules?

As he sets foot to the school’s rooftop, he looked up seeing that the weather is awfully bright and sunny he went to the middle of it and lay down. For someone who’s considered a clean freak, he loves to lay down on the dirty ground of the rooftop and just stare at the expanse on top of him. It makes him feel free looking at the blue sky or the birds flying.

He didn’t notice that he fell asleep but was woken up by a loud bang. He pried open an eye. He almost groaned when he saw the same bullies who never get enough of his punches.

“Hey, faggot! I heard you punched my junior here.” A brawny guy spoke his deep but stupid-sounding voice.

Levi was about to ignore him when he noticed that the sky was getting darker, rain threatening to pour down any minute now.

“Hey! Are you deaf?!” the same guy screamed.

“Hah, fucking pussy. Do you think you can escape us this time?” another guy said.

Levi dusted his pants and grimaced at the dirt before glaring at the people who disturbed his peace.

He smirked when a few of them flinched.

“Asshole, you’re the one with a pipe. Who do you think is the pussy here?”

“Fuck you! I’m going to beat you up so bad – ”

“Are you done threatening?” Levi said looking bored while picking nonexistent dirt on his nails.

The brawny kid flushed red from anger and charged along with his underlings all carrying a pipe, bat or a piece of wood.

Levi has his knife, he could just slit their throat but murder is the one thing he could never do.

The short man easily dodged the first pipe swung towards him and punched the gut of his next assailant to his right.

It was not a fair fight to say the least, seven against one. But Levi didn’t care, he knows once he takes down the brawny kid, the others would scramble away. So he dodges each attack until he reaches the brawny kid standing at the back like the coward he was.

Levi could see fear flash from his eyes, he smirked. _This is too easy._

He lifts his whole weight as he turned around and landed a firm kick at his opponent’s nape. The brawny kid stumbled, obviously rattled from the kick staring at the ground unfocused.

Another kid tries to hit him with a pipe; Levi dodged it and kicked the kid’s face. Another three came at him. A swift kick to the left, a punch to right, Lev grabs the third’s arm and punched the side of his elbow hard breaking the bone or the joints. The kid grunted in severe pain but Levi never got the chance to relax, another two charged at him.

Now, the rain started to pour down thunders booming somewhere.

The two people who attacked Levi went down grunting with a broken rib, the other with a broken knee cap.

The brawny kid got up, still shaking from the kick he received. His eyes still unfocused, the part of his brain that’s controlling his eyesight was traumatized but he could see the outline of Levi in front of him.

“Hahaha! You’re dead midget” as the brawny kid blindly took out his gun.

His stance is poor and is obviously a newbie in holding a gun, but pointed at Levi otherwise.

“Shit.” Levi cursed quietly, slowly backing away. He’s almost at the edge of the roof.

There’s a good chance he won’t be hit by the bullet but it’s still unnerving, scenes from his uncle pointing at him at blank point as he kicks an unmoving kid flashes through Levi’s mind.

“I’ll kill you piece of shit.” The brawny kid said as he fired the gun.

Levi tried to dodge it but was tripped by a pipe lying on the floor. He tries to scramble for balance, and then he realized there was no floor but an open space dropping him from the fourth floor of the building.

 _Is this how I’ll die? Will I get peace if I die? Sorry Erwin._ Levi thought.

His life flashes through his life the dark place he had been, all the blood he saw ever since he didn’t if it was his or not until the serene dream he had.

This was the reason why there’s no one allowed in the roof. There are no railings to protect someone from falling.

Levi closed his eyes accepting death and its scythe as he cuts through Levi’s remaining lifeline.

The last thing he heard was a booming sound and a flash of white light.

 

♣♣♣

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

_Ugh, so noisy._

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

_Shut the fuck up. Ow! Why does my body hurt?_

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

_A bird?_

Levi opened his eyes, bright light flooded his senses. _What the fuck? Is this heaven?_ Levi thought. He almost laughed to himself, he was sure he was going to hell.

He looked at his surrounding expecting concrete but there was no sign of concrete but he’s at the base of a cliff. He stood up, his body aching from his last fight. He stopped.

He remembered everything, the fight, the gun and he was sure he was falling to his death. He searches his body for any gunshot but there was none except for some bruises and cuts but no bullet holes.

_The bastard can’t even shoot properly._

He scans his surroundings. All he could see is trees and bushes, he’s in a forest.

_Where the fuck am i? I was supposed to be at school._

Levi tries to remember if there’s a forest near the school but he knows there was none, he was living in a city with concrete as its jungle not trees.

His mind wants to panic from the unknown surroundings but forced himself not to.

_There’s something wrong, I know it. This is not the school grounds. Where the hell am I?_

He tries to walk forward even though his body is aching. He doesn’t know where to go all he could see is a never ending green.

Levi walks straight, trying to find a pathway or safer paths through the forest. He walked for a couple of minutes but there’s still no sign of any clearing or pathway. He’s exhausted and thirsty but forces himself to move forward.

After another stretch of distance he heard a sound of rushing water.

_River!_

He hurried his steps willing his tired feet to move further. He walked another few minutes following the growing sound of the river.

He finally reached the end of the forest and saw a small clearing where he could hear the river and see a small part of it.

When he arrived, he stopped. The river was not the kind of river he expected it was as if it’s mad, the stream was violent and strong he could practically feel the current of the water. If he ever goes down that river, he would surely die and never be found. He trailed the river’s path trying to find a calmer part.

He tried to trail under the trees, the sun was scorching hot and he doesn’t want to sweat any more than necessary, he doesn’t want to die of dehydration.

As he walks along the river path he spotter a figure swimming near the riverbank. Levi scrambled quietly to the person standing in the middle of the river. It was a man, his back facing Levi.

When he got closer, he noticed that the part where the man stands is unusually calmer than the rest of river. As if the water is stagnant only on that part.

The man seemed to notice his presence and suddenly turned his way. Levi hid behind a tree by instinct.

“I know you are there. Come out.” A voice said.

Levi was a little surprised, the voice a little bit boyish but fierce. He contemplated whether to come out or not.

 _What if he’s a cannibal?_ Levi thought. It was funny and a little untrue but he’s cautious none the less.

“I said come out, human.” The man in the river called out again, this time a little bit sterner and hostile.

Levi pushed away any fear creeping all over his body and slowly stood up, revealing himself to the man who’s still standing in the middle of the river; his arm ready to reach his knife who’s, thankfully, still there.

He remained motionless when he saw the man. It was not a man but boy same his age.

A boy with a long, up to the chin, wet brown hair swept to the back and his teal eyes staring back at him dangerously. Levi somehow knew that this boy was not to be messed with but somehow it held warmth and gentleness.

He slowly worked his eyes down trailing the boy’s body. It was magnificent, probably better than Levi’s. His arms are pack with muscles, he could see it’s outline stretching throughout the boy’s arm, the boy’s pectoral muscles are also somewhat evident and his abs are sculpted beautifully on his belly.

Levi knew it was not any result of a workout in a gym but years of hard labor. He also noticed scars littering the boy’s tan skinned.

Nobody talked or move for the whole time, both men sizing up each other.

After some time, the boy speaks up.

“You are not of here. Which Land did you come from?” the boy asked.

“What land? I’m from Trost.” Levi replied. He doesn’t have any reason to lie to the boy.

“Trost?” the boy tilted his head a little, clearly confused.

_Cute. What?_

“I have never heard of any Land named Trost. Your clothing is not of this world. What is your name, human?” the boy asked.

 _What’s with the human, shit?_ “I’m Levi.”

“Levi? Even your name is uncommon of this world. I am Eren. You must be from another world.” The man is still unmoving in the river.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Where am I really? I’ve been lost in the forest for hours.” Levi said annoyed, he’s confused and the boy in front of him is like speaking in tongues.

Eren gave him a confused look before he answered, “You are in the Land of the Kingdom of Sina and I believe you are not of this world. What is the name of your world?”

Levi groaned on frustration, the boys answer didn’t give a single clue where he is.

“I’m from America. Earth, whatever.” Levi grumbled.

“Earth…” Eren repeated before smiling brightly. “You must be the one I am, rather, we are waiting for. Come, let us go. We need to meet the prince.”

That moment, memories of the dream Levi had that morning came flooding in his mind, the boy in the middle of the field.

At that Eren moved from the middle of the river. There are two things Levi noticed, as the boy, Eren, moves the water behind him transformed from calm to raging like the rest of the water. When Eren stepped into the riverbank, gone is the calm water that he was swimming with earlier.

Two is that Eren is naked, revealing his glorious body as he rose up from the water. His skin is still glistening with drops of water and Levi can’t get his eyes off of him. He dared to look down Eren’s body and all he could say is a breathy, _wow._

He was openly ogling the boy but the boy didn’t seem to mind as he dresses himself. Then he turned exposing another glorious part of his body, his round and plump butt.

_Can’t this guy get any more perfect than this?_

Then the boy turned around as he finished strapping his small bag on his waist. He’s wearing a weird dress; Levi can’t describe and has never seen that kind of clothes before. The boy is like wearing a dark green robe; its sleeves are cut just enough to expose the boy’s muscular arms. But waist below it has a slit giving more space for the legs to move; underneath he’s wearing cream colored pants and a pair of boots. The robe needs to be wrapped by a long strip of lighter shade of green. The whole outfit complements the boy’s ethereal eyes.

Together, they walked through the woods.

“What is Earth like?” Eren asked looking like a child making Levi wonder where did that mature and sure man earlier.

“Earth? Similar to this place, it has rivers and mountains but my place is different. It has tall buildings and cars. The air is not fresh, it’s always noisy and you can’t see the stars because of light pollution.” Levi answered. He decided that the best and fastest way to get out of here is to befriend this boy.

“Tall buildings? Cars? Can you tell what this car you’re speaking of is?”

Levi looked at Eren ridiculously. _How can this guy not know about cars? Did he live in the mountains all his life?_

Eren seemed to understand what the other is thinking so he explained, “There are no ‘cars’ in our kingdom, we only walk by foot or ride a horse. We also have carriages that could bring you to places but that transportation is restricted for humans in higher position.”

“Why the fuck are you always talking about humans this, humans that? What are you, not human?” Levi replied.

“What is this word fuck means? And I am not a human. A human is someone with no elemental power like mine. I am an Elemental. I was bestowed of a power to controls water.”

Levi laughed disbelievingly, “Are you shitting me? Fuck is a good word, you should use it. Hah, so you mean you have super powers? Pft, yeah right.”

Eren frowned, “I am not jesting. What I say is the truth; I control the power of water.”

“Right, right. Whatever, and I am the savior of the world.” Levi joked, mocking Eren’s unbelievable story.

“You are.” Eren answered seriously.

Levi stopped walking and looked at Eren’s serious expression.

“Don’t fuck with me brat.” The smaller one said frowning on the ground.

“I do not understand what you are saying but it seems you are upset of something. I apologize.” Eren bent lower to see Levi’s face.

Levi looked up feeling guilt for unknown reasons, “No need to apologize.”

Eren smiled brightly, making Levi smile but stopped himself instead his lips formed a smirk.

“Then we should hurry and see the prince.” Eren said grabbing Levi by the wrist and dragged him along.

“Prince?”

“Yes, Prince Armin. He’s the current ruler of the Kingdom and the Land. Moreover, he’s my friend. He’s been waiting for you, too.”

“Is he, really?” Levi asked trying not to sound so confused.

“Yes, we should hurry. It is faster to ride in the river but I am afraid it will not be a pleasant experience for you Levi.”  Eren said looking at the river beside them.

“River? You mean we swim down the river.” Levi looked at the river’s angry raging waves and gulped.

“It is almost night time. We should really hurry. Let us ride the river.” Eren offered scanning the woods as the sun sets behind the trees.

“No, are you crazy? That river would kill us.” Levi opposed.

“Do not worry. I will protect you.” Eren said and without any warning lifted Levi and jumped in the river.

Levi closed his eyes shut waiting for their inevitable death but when nothing happened he cracked open an eye and was surprised by what he sees.

Eren is carrying him bridal style while waist deep in the river. But the weird thing is that they didn’t get wet. They are just literally riding the river as the water cascades downwards.

Then Levi heard of a roaring sound, he reluctantly looked forward and saw the end of the river.

 _Fuck. It’s a waterfall. Fuck, I’m gonna die!_ Levi thought.

Meanwhile, Eren is enjoying every minute of it: Levi’s panicky face and how he unconsciously grabbed unto Eren for dear life.

“Do not worry, Levi. I am here. I will protect you.” Eren whispered.

Levi turned to face him. They looked at each other’s eyes, face so near to each other both men could feel each other’s breath.

Then, Levi felt his stomach rising to his throat. They’re falling.

Eren grabbed him by his neck and hugged him protectively.

The next thing Levi knew, they’re in the side of the river few meters away from the waterfall.

Levi scrambled to get down and glared at Eren. “Don’t ever fucking do that again, you hear me?”

Eren chuckled, “As you wish, but we’re here. Look!” Eren pointed forward and Levi followed Eren’s gaze.

“What the fuck?” Levi said as he stares at an unknown place.

The whole kingdom is surrounded by a very high wall and even outside he could see the castle.


	2. The Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi arrives at the castle and meets the Royal Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took a long time for me to post this. I'm very sorry. I was focusing on my other fics but I'm planning to finish this. I'm just thankful someone is reading this. Haha!

The city is huge and bustling with life, it surrounds the whole palace. The marketplace itself is full of people and colors, different kinds of foods, meats, vegetables and exotic fruits that Levi has never seen before. People are shouting trying to get attention to the people walking around.

Their clothes are different, like they are living in a different time – women are wearing dresses and men with their medieval trousers. He was thankful for the Elemetal’s quick thinking earlier before they entered the gates. Levi is wearing a long deep forest green cloak on top of his ‘earthly’ clothes as what Eren would say. The cloak reaches his feet enough to cover him and not trip over it.

Somehow, Levi could see how different Eren is to the rest of the population. The way he walks and moves in general is different than others. Levi can’t explain it but there’s an unearthly air that surrounds him and the way he seemed to glow when basked under the sun. People would double take and take a look at the Elemental, some would blush and giggle especially the girls. He’s handsome – Levi admits to himself.

Levi was not staring or ogling. No, he wouldn’t call it like that; observation is the better word for it.

They walked along the streets straight along the slope leading to the castle. Levi already asked earlier why the castle’s like on top of a mountain. The visitor could see the castle even from afar. Eren explained that this was for strategic purposes that if someone were to attack the kingdom it’ll be hard for them to reach the castle due to its terrain and it would give the guards of the castle a clear view of the enemy if that ever happens.

It makes sense for Levi. You could see everything on top after all.

 

♣♣♣

 

The castle is a sight to behold, a stronghold of bricks and woods. The front section of the whole expanse of the castle is open to the public. They have shrines and a park where you can play around the small pond or just relish the beauty of nature and the cinematic view overseeing the whole kingdom. It was breathtaking.

As soon as Eren entered, the guards stood in attention with their right hand against their chest and the other at the back. Eren smiled at them and nodded in acknowledgement. After being acknowledged, their eyes turn to Levi confused but curious. Levi chose to ignore them and walked closer beside Eren.

They continued walking further into the castle while Eren explains some stuff that Levi’s having a hard time digesting the information. The more he steps into the castle the more he realizes that this is neither Trost nor Earth and it’s freaking him out. He is thankful that Eren keeps talking, if he isn’t Levi would’ve gone crazy.

The forest alone is dangerous especially at night according to Eren and that Levi’s lucky he found the Elemental.

Levi clearly remembered what Eren said earlier.

 

“This world has been at war with an unknown force for years. It already swallowed my family and my kingdom. I’m the only survivor.” Eren said.

“I’m sorry.” Levi offered his condolences. He knows what he feels about losing someone but the whole kingdom along with your family is just devastating.

“It’s fine.” Eren smiled sadly. Then he frowned and burrowed his eyebrows glaring “I’ll kill him. Whoever or whatever is causing this, I’ll kill him. I can’t let it destroy my new home.” His knuckles white from anger.

Levi felt fear at that time and he doesn’t get scared easily. Levi turned to see Eren who was not moving. Levi’s eyes widened with awe and a chill went down his spine when he saw Eren’s eyes, those golden eyes glowing with anger. He can’t stop looking at it. Then he turned away when Eren closed his eyes trying to calm his self.

When he opened his eyes again, it was back to its original teal color. Eren smiled and continued walking.

 

♣♣♣

 

“Prince Armin, Prince Eren is here to see you.” A royal servant announced, bowing slightly.

Armin, who’s bored from talking to officials all day perked up. “He has returned! Let him inside.”

Not a moment later Eren sauntered through the prince’s chamber like it’s his home, greeting the blonde prince. “Greetings, Prince Armin.”

The blonde prince became wary of Eren’s way of greeting him and he knows that if Eren greets him formally it means there’s something he wants to tell him privately. His councilors are still in the chamber so he ordered them in his authoritative voice, “Leave.”

The whole kingdom knows that he’s a soft-spoken and gentle prince, people especially nobles would always take advantage of this that’s why at a very young age he mastered how to manipulate them strategically. People who are close to him like Eren would call him cunning.

Once all the councilors and servants left, he immediately got up and went to a private room behind his seat covered by a handmade clothed divider.

He was surprised when someone was already there sitting in a chair near the window wearing a cloak. The mysterious person noticed him and stood up. The blonde prince was followed immediately by Eren who came to the mysterious person’s side.

“Armin, I want you to meet Levi.” Eren smiled as he introduced Levi. “He is–”

“Is your bride?” Armin asked smirking at Eren’s face turning red. This is the first time he saw Eren brought someone inside the castle and to top it all off, Eren gave his cloak to Levi. Giving your cloak, especially if you’re a noble or Elemental is a gesture of intent of marrying the person you put your cloak on to.

Eren instantly blushed at the prince’s question. “N-no, it is not! Why would you say such thing? I-I uh I… He’s not from here; he’s from a place called Earth. He’s the one we’ve been waiting for Armin!”

Levi wonders how Eren could be an adorable embarrassing mess to an excited boy then turned to look at the blonde prince who’s smiling fondly at the brunet.

“I know, I can guess from his peculiar haircut. And Eren, he’s the one YOU have been waiting for. I’m the one who dreamt of the premonition; YOU are the one who has been dreaming of this boy.” Armin replied.

Eren blushed again but didn’t say anything he knows it was the truth. He had been dreaming of Levi around the same time Armin dreamt of the premonition, a warning that might save from or lead the whole kingdom into the unknown darkness.

Then Armin looked at Levi with a calculating look.

“I hope your presence will mean peace and victory against our enemy” said Armin.

It confuses Levi. “I don’t even know why I’m here, or how did I get here. I just want to go back home. I was hoping you can find a way for me to go back.”

Armin gave a small smile, “I wish I could be of help but this is the first time someone from another world ‘visited’ us. Nevertheless, I, we will help you get back to your world.”

 _Great, now I’m stuck in this place. I was hoping this prince could help me but do I really want to go home? There’s nothing left for me there, I was supposed to die in that world. Last thing I remembered was me falling to my death._ Levi thought.

“Levi, you should rest for now. You do not look good.” Eren suggested.

“That would be wise. My servant will usher you to your room, just tell her everything you need.” Armin said gesturing for a servant to come inside and instructed her to take care of Levi.

Levi was reluctant to go. This place is unknown to him, he feels lost. He turned to look at Eren who’s talking to Armin.

Eren noticed his apprehensive look and smiled. “Do not worry. I will see you at once after I talk to Armin.”

This gave Levi a small comfort. He nodded and went to follow the servant.

The walk to Levi’s room was quiet but the servant girl would turn his head around a few times to Levi, giving him weird looks. Levi rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, I’m not from here. Fuck off._

The room presented to him was the biggest room Levi saw in his life; it’s bigger than the Smith’s master’s bedroom. He gazed his eyes around the room. The bed itself looks amazingly soft and comfy; on its top is a bundle of different sizes of white silk fluffy pillows and a crisp white and purple thick blanket. The wall behind it hangs a painting of a castle with a garden full of flowers surrounding the castle. Levi could feel the warmth plastered all over it like you’re really in that place and not just a painting. It was a masterpiece.

The queen size bed is placed directly in front of a huge window, covering the whole wall, draped with gold and purple curtains and its intricate design. The floor is tiled with white shiny marbles; you could see your reflection on it. The far side of the room is a door and adjacent to it is a white door that probably leads to the bathroom base from its design. The other side of the room has a desk with scattered papers and books stacked haphazardly on the desk and the floor. To its side is a forest green couch framed with white-painted wood. It was the only messy part of the room.

“Do you need anything, sir?” the servant asked.

“No, thank you.” Levi replied unsure of what to say.

“If that is all, I will be outside.” The servant gestured a bow and went out the room.

Levi stood in the middle of the room is still confused of what’s going on. It’s as if his brain is just taking all the information but actually not processing anything.

 _Maybe a bath is all I need._ He thought.

He went to the bathroom and was mesmerized by its marble walls, there’s a small window perched up high up the wall and under it is a big white ceramic tub. There’s a toilet to Levi’s left side and a counter, probably where the towels are located. In front of the toilet is a sink embedded within a block of a big cube-like marble.

Levi moved closer the tub, he was thankful there was just two simple golden taps. He doesn’t want to call out the servant just to prepare him a bath like the one he sees in the movies.

The raven-haired stripped off his cloak and placed it neatly on the counter along with his other garments and his sharp knife.  Not long after, he’s stark naked alone in the bathroom. He carefully turned the right tap on, hot water oozes from it, he did the same on the left and cold water came out. He waited for the tub to fill up while minding the water’s temperature. Once, he deemed it finished he tentatively dipped his feet into the tub the water temperature was just right so he didn’t waste time and dipped his whole body into the tub.

 _Two people could fit in this bath with still enough room to move._ Levi thought.

He let himself relax. His foggy mind slowly became clearer. He’s trapped in an unknown world with no means of getting back. Levi sighed not knowing what to do.

He was mulling over things when someone knocked on the door.

He thought it was the servant, he said, “Come in.”

At that moment Levi realized the door has no lock. The door slowly opened and it revealed a reluctant Eren smiling awkwardly.

“Levi…” the way Eren said his name made his chest warm. Instead of being bashful, Levi ignored the part that he’s naked in the tub since he saw Eren practically naked when they were in the river earlier.

“What are you doing here? Are you done talking to Armin?” Levi asked, still not getting out of the comfort of the warm water.

Eren finally got over his embarrassment and opened the door wide and stood up straight. “Yes. I was intending to find your room but I did not expect the servant to usher you here in my room.”

“This is your room?” is all Levi could say, he was also not expecting that. He should’ve noticed it when he saw the messy desk. He was too out of it to process anything.

“Yes. But do not worry. Do you wish your garments to be washed? It seems filthy.” Eren asked looking at the neatly folded clothes on the counter.

Levi then realized, yes his clothes are in fact disgustingly filthy. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Eren smiled brightly and took his clothes silently. It was already too late when Levi realized that his underwear is somewhere under his pile of clothes.

”Well, fuck.” Levi mumbled to himself.

 

♣♣♣

 

Eren and Levi were invited for dinner that night but Levi was reluctant to go.

“What seems to be worrying you, Levi?” Eren asked.

“Do I have to go to that fucking dinner? I don’t know shit about table etiquette.” Levi complained. He is now wearing one of Eren’s old clothes since they couldn’t find any clothes that would fit Levi. He’s wearing a cream white long sleeve collar shirt and a pair of trousers that Eren would never admit but it was his pants when he was in his younger teens.

Eren gave him a reassuring smiled, “Our presence is needed there. But be at peace, I will be with you.”

“Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?” Levi said as he closed his arms across his chest.

“You see, I was not intending to but I gave you my cloak…” Eren trailed off but continued when he saw Levi raising an eyebrow. “Giving you my cloak means I-I intend to marry you and I somewhat, without knowing, ahh… announced to the whole kingdom that you are to be my bride as we were walking through the streets earlier this day.” Eren explained. His face is getting redder after every word spoken.

 _So that explains the weird looks_ … Levi thought.

“Can’t you just give me food and you go to the dinner?” Levi said still uncomfortable about the whole dinner thing. He has seen to many movies to know how royal dinner works and being formal is not Levi’s style.

“Unfortunately, that is not possible.” Eren replied.

“Why?”

“Because the Royal Family, I mean the King and Queen, is requesting to see you.”

Levi covered his face with his right palm and let out a frustrated sigh. He has no escape to this. Its nerve wracking to meet the king and the queen but if he plans to stay here for a while, he should at least be polite to them.

“Fine. But don’t fucking expect me to know shit about table etiquette.” Levi finally said after contemplating.

“Do not worry, the King and the Queen are kind people.” Eren tried to reassure him.

“Whatever. Where are we going?” Levi said impatiently.

“We need to go to the main castle.” Eren started but is abruptly stopped by Levi.

“You mean this is not ‘the’ castle? How many fucking castles are there?” Levi just gets getting surprises in every turn and his mind isn’t catching up that fast.

“The entire castle is divided into different chambers and quarters. It is a maze on its own. This part is the prince’s quarters. It is his place of work. Towards the east is the princess’ chamber. You see, Prince Armin has a younger sister. You will meet her during dinner.” Eren explained as they walk through a maze-like hall.

Levi only nodded in response while Eren smiles back. They walked the halls quietly.

 

♣♣♣

 

“Where is this person you speak of, Armin?” the queen asked.

“They are coming, mother.” Armin replied. And not a moment too soon the door opened announcing the arrival of the two awaited guests.

“I apologize, my King, my Queen… We were discussing some things.” Eren spoke as soon as he’s near the dining table, bowing in honor of the King. Levi soon followed but didn’t speak. In fact, he can’t speak at all. His mind is in disarray when he saw the king’s face. He couldn’t believe his eyes, the familiar face, those blue calculating eyes, broad shoulders whom he depended several times before, Erwin Smith. The only difference is that in this realm he looks older and has a long hair tied behind his back.

“Oh, is this your bride, Eren?” the king’s voice boomed throughout the dining hall.

Eren blushed, not entirely sure what to say to the King so instead, he smiled and ushered Levi towards the empty chair by putting his hands behind Levi’s lower back. Levi can’t help but stare at the king.

_What is he doing here? H-how? What the heck is going on?_

Eren noticed his anxiousness and eyed him with concern. Levi gave a quipped smile.

They all sat in the table, the king at the head of the table to his right side is the queen and the princess, to his left is Armin, then Eren and Levi.

As they eat their dinner, Levi can’t help but observe the king. _He really looks like Erwin._ He also noticed that this guy is more laidback than the Erwin he knows, he would laugh more and gives advices that may or may not be a joke. It was refreshing yet weird at the same time.

“So, Eren what is the name of your bride?” the king asks.

Eren almost choke with the King’s question. He drank his wine before he answered, “My King, my apologies but Levi is not my bride rather he’s a foreigner from another place. Giving him my cloak is our way of hiding his strange clothing.”

“Is that so then it is better for him to stay as your bride. Not everyone in this kingdom is very welcoming to foreigners.” The king replied seriously.

It’s true. Since the destruction of East Kingdom, Eren’s hometown, and the appearance of the mysterious being; human trafficking is getting more and more rampant. Before, people from different kingdoms can freely go everywhere and trade but times have changed. It all changed when humans were mysteriously taken and was never to be seen again. Hundreds of missing person reports is filed every week and their usual targets are foreigners or tourists.

Eren nodded grimly. Even though he was bestowed to be an elemental, he is powerless against these problems.

“Is that acceptable for you, Levi? This is for your protection after all.” the King turns his attention to Levi and asked.

Levi snapped back to attention and answered, “Y-yes, s-sire.”

The king smiled and nodded. “So tell me, Levi. Where are you from?”

Levi hesitated to answer. He looks at Eren asking if it’s alright to answer honestly. Eren just gave him a reassuring nod. “I’m from Earth, sire.”

The whole royal family was surprised, except for Armin who already knew about Levi’s case. Levi already anticipated this reaction so he was not really surprised. What startled him is the princess’ reaction, she went rigid and her face turned white.

“Father, may I speak?” she asked.

“Yes.”

She then turns to face Levi warily. “H-how did you arrive here?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. The last time I remembered, I was falling from a building. I thought I was gonna die but when I woke up I’m already here.” Levi answered.

Her face turned grim, “Y-you have been sent here by someone.”

“What do you mean?” Eren asked this time.

“Someone has called him to be here. I do not know who but HE will only bring despair to the kingdom and to you Prince Eren.” she answered, her face stern.

Levi got more confused, he doesn’t have any idea why he’s here. And now he just heard the princess telling him that he will cause despair to everyone. He suddenly lost his appetite. Everything is swirling around his head and no one can give him any answers.

“How could Levi do that? He does not have the power to cause any of that.” Eren defended Levi, his fist clenched tightly under the table.

“I do not mean any harm, Prince Eren. I am but only telling you what I have seen from the future.”

“Then it does not mean it would happen. I will make sure that it will not.” Eren said firmly, leaving none for any arguments.

They continued eating silently after that. The princess is known for her gift of divination and what Eren wouldn’t admit is that none of her foretelling was false. It all came true.

Everyone silently thinks about Levi’s appearance to their world. Who brought him here? Why is he here? Will it bring them harm or peace, no one knows. But one thing is for sure, Eren’s going to protect Levi no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's gotten into me... *hides under the blanket*


End file.
